


Peculiar Family Reunion

by MayorMimi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Cake, Cats, Comedy, Cooking, Drinking, Family, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Intoxication, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Post-Canon, Reunions, Unrequited Love, drunk, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorMimi/pseuds/MayorMimi
Summary: Yu graduates university, Nanako’s not an elementary school girl anymore, and Adachi’s on parole, yet the Dojima household reunites them for their first shared dinner in years.





	Peculiar Family Reunion

Dragging one’s drunk cousin out of a bar wasn’t exactly a twelve-year-old’s definition of a “happy” reunion, especially when he just came back from graduating a university in Tokyo and now reeks of booze from all the partying. After finding him laughing and sobbing with Yosuke at the closest pub, she nearly had to carry him across the street—feeling relieved her father was out grocery shopping, which gave her enough time to sober Yu up at home. He was a year over drinking age, but boy, was he a lightweight! Nanako wouldn’t have been able to tell how young the night still was when her cousin got tipsy, but Yosuke could’ve sworn on it—had he not fallen unconscious after getting sick.

Nanako rested Yu onto a sofa and rushed to fetch cold water to splash on his face. “Honestly, dad could be back any minute, now!”

“Yesh? Sho...?”

“Is this any way to greet your uncle after years of not seeing each other? You could at least be sober when you say hi.” But Yu was too busy giggling to himself at the way he pronounced “so”, which Nanako assumed was because of how funny it sounded—theoretically. He lied sideways across the couch, resting the side of his head in hand and watching her rush about the kitchen with a smile. She noticed. “What is it?”

“Did I e’er tell you how grown-up you look with yer hair grown long? When ya tie it into a ponytail like that, you look like—like an older sister.” Her fingers toyed with her hair without notice.

“Really?” Nanako angled her head downwards, trying to grip her smile. “I think I’m used to being an only child at this point, though.”

“Wazzun I yer big bro?”

“Um...” Nanako returned her focus to the kitchen. She tried to feign disinterest while asking, “Are you the only one who came?”

“Who else’d be here...?”

“Oh, I don’t know—“ Nanako pantomimed indifference— “Your girlfriend?”

Yu sprung up and let out a loud, “ _Ha_!” Before mumbling to himself and melting back into the sofa. This startled Nanako, and she stared at him with more urgency.

“So...you don’t have a girlfriend?”

“Shorry, the quesh’un came a bit early. I haven’t matured jush yet, I mean, do I look like shum drugged ‘reamboat to you?”

“Wait. Don’t you mean rugged dreamboat?”

“Yeah, what’d I shay?”

“Hm...I don’t know, you’re taller than my dad and really...good-looking.” Nanako’s voice died away towards the end, but she picked it up a moment to mumble: “I think you’re cool.” Her face nearly crimsoned as much as Yu’s while she said this. Yu’s face froze, and his gaze fixed on the door.

Suddenly, he let out another: “Ha!” And made Nanako jump again. “You don’t need to make me feel better, Nanako-chan.” Nanako puffed her cheeks at the hopelessness of getting her point across and turned away. The glass of water had been forgotten on the counter, and she now squeezed riceballs to snack on while waiting for her father’s return for dinner. “Seriously, even girls have more girls waiting on them than I do.”

“Do they?”

“Yeah...Ever since Yukiko-shan’s talk on a girl like Chie being her ‘prince charming’ ash if a geek like me wash never an option, I just knew...” Yu grumbled almost nostalgically. “Chie ztill looksh more charmed with Yukiko-shan’s looksh than she dush with mine—and don’t get me ztarted on the hoard of fangirlsh that detective, Naoto, has got.”

“Well, Tokyo was different, right?”

“You’d think. But no, they’ve got their own detective prinsh there—Whazzis face...Kou? Wait, thaz the bazketball dude, I mean Kokoro?”

“That’s a cute name!” This caught Nanako’s interest. Yu shook his head.

“No, no, it was zumthin’ ztupid like Koro—“ Yu watched Nanako elbow one of the rice balls as she turned to address him with fascination, and the motion of it rolling off the counter reminded him. “Goro!” He cried. “Goro Akechi!”

“A detective named Akechi? Are you sure? Akechi sounds no different than A—“ The doorbell rang. “Ah, that must be Dad!” And Nanako was off racing to the door. She clicked the light switch on in passing. Yu murmured a swear and lay with his arm crossed over his eyes after missing a few times, pressing his bottom lip against his upper in distaste for the lights flashing on to scorch his eyeballs. The room spun around him, and he could feel sweat stick to the back of his arm. There were sounds of shuffling and the door clicking, creaking, then Nanako saying, “Oh.”

“Evening,” murmured a second, familiar voice. Had Yu heard it before? “Is your dad in?”

“No...” There were sounds of hard leather or wood tapping against concrete. “But you can wait with Yu-kun and me here. We’re about to have dinner.” Nanako’s voice rose.

“So there’s that brat,” snickered the second, familiar voice. Brat, huh? “Taking a nap late, or hitting the hay early?”

“Neither.” The sounds grew closer. “He’s drunk.”

“This early?”

“Yeah, two sheets to the wind.”

“Funny, I never took your cousin for a heavy drinker. I’m sure he’ll feel better after eating, though.“

“Any requests for dinner?” There was a moment of silence as Yu anticipated the answer to determine whether his thinking had or hadn’t been on the right track.

“...Cabbages.” Bingo. Yu shifted his arm off the bridge of his nose and lifted his form. Across from him sat an egocentric ex-police detective, looking not a day over thirty-three. And by that, he meant nothing had changed at all, or so his first impression suggested. Yu said nothing. “I’m fine, thanks for asking,” cracked Adachi without prompt.

Being what Dojima described “on his best behavior” or an “upstanding model prisoner” didn’t mean his old wise-cracking habits died away, but Adachi at least had a clean record and kept taunting to a minimum so he’d be out in some time over half a decade, be it on strict parole. He understood that no matter how strict the parole, considering what he’s done, he’d have to be the luckiest asshole on the planet to even come by such a chance. And he could tell nearly half the members of the parole board at the meeting agreed. On the other hand: Dojima’s position played no small role in helping, along with how it’ll be easy to keep an eye on said ‘lucky asshole’ since he wouldn’t be leaving their small, empty town.

“You’ve changed, grown to be at least six feet now.” Adachi peeled the blazer off his shoulders. It occurred to Yu that Adachi’s eyes had grown more clear and focused, and he couldn’t pinpoint if it was because the man cleared his conscience of lies or dropped the mask of being a dimwit. “So, got a girlfriend, yet?”

“None o’ yer—“ Yu hiccuped, glaring but swaying in his place “—beeshwakz...”

“Yu-kun’s sad because girls like other girls more than him.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Laughed Adachi.

“Just kidding,” Nanako hurried to correct her joke seeing how sour of a humor Yu slipped into, “he only doesn’t think he’s cool.” Adachi pressed his palms against the floor behind him, leaned back’ and considered where the wall met the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

“After all the things Nanako-chan would say about you, I don’t think—“

“Oh, I know she’sh juz’ tryna comfor’ me by callin’ me han’some. Dunno why she doesh it so often.”

“Incredible,” Adachi gave Nanako a look of pity. “I mean, wow...” He patted her back with condolences for the girl’s pride.

Nanako nodded, mouthing, “Dense, isn’t he?” But she didn’t wish to exclude Yu from the conversation, so she pressed onto a more inclusive topic—still addressing Adachi. “So, um, you said you wanted cabbages?” Adachi leaned onto his elbow and shook his head.

“No. Not after having it as a birthday ‘cake’ for at least five times, thanks.”

“I couldn’t bake a cake and dad says cabbages would be more personal and thoughtful than a store-bought dessert,” Nanako tried to justify when it sounded like he was complaining. “I even stuck those candles in...”

“The candles were sweet, but let’s be honest; your dad didn’t want to waste any money on a criminal like me. Not that I’m complain—“ Adachi was just about to chuckle until he noticed how hurt Nanako looked and stopped. “...Hey, hey, I’m just teasing. I liked your cabbages.”

“Really...?”

“Yeah. Besides, I’ve gotten used to having nothing more than the occasional orange peel or two for dessert...Uh, and your presents are still with me.” Adachi reached for his messenger’s bag, grinning as he noticed how skeptically Nanako eyed him, then held it up to reveal a handful of handmade keychains dangling from the hook. It was a tiny handful, the size of Nanako’s little mitts, but a handful nevertheless. Nanako’s eyes lit up at the sight of the charms—her craftsmanship was pretty excellent then if she did say so herself.

“You held onto them after all this time?”

There was a quick chuckle that soon vanished. “What, are you kidding? It’s impossible to lose anything in a cell, especially if it’s nothing worth mugging.”

“What?”

Yu passed a glare Adachi’s way, so the ex-prisoner corrected his tease to an equally frank, but more tactful still, answer: “I said, they wouldn’t mug anything they knew was important to me.”

“Oh! Well, that’s a relief because I made charms like that for my school bag, so now we match.”

Yu seemed worried. “Ya shouldn’t zay thyat, Nanako-chan. What’ll yer friendsh zay if they knew ya were bag twinsh with an old man?”

“Et tu, Yu-kun? As if Nanako-chan’s first gift wasn’t bad enough.”

Nanako stiffly rose a few inches in her place at this. “Gift? What gift?”

“That toupee you brought me while I was in prison,” grumbled Adachi. Nanako took a moment. Then another. Then her face dug into her hands. Adachi leaned towards her and held her hand to his hair. “Try pulling at my roots. Firm, aren’t they?” From the half of face that wasn’t covered, Adachi could see her consider while gently tugging his hair and agree.

“Yeah, your hair’s thick, really healthy! I’m sorry, just please don’t tell anyone this…”

“Besides, Yu-kun, who’re you calling old?” Adachi spoke to Yu while absent-mindedly peeling Nanako’s hands off her face. “I didn’t hear any of that talk when you were first staying at Dojima’s, who—I should remind you—was forty at the time. Nearly ten years older than I am now.”

“That’s ‘cos cool people‘re never old,” answered Yu in a matter-of-fact tone.

Adachi scoffed. "You call me 'uncool' _now_ , but don't you remember the way you used to follow me around everywhere like some stray kitten."  
  
"That's--"  
  
"Not that I minded, I was always more of a cat person." He shrugged with nonchalance. If Yu's face wasn't already maroon, his face burnt up with the thought of old, mortifying memories. He turned his face away uncertainly, before bringing his knees to his chest, rolling over to face the couch, and curling up into the corner.

“...And you _still_ call that cool?” Adachi turned from the pathetic sight to eye Nanako questioningly. “You haven’t grown at all, have you?”

“Because I’m cool!”

The half-witted discussion Adachi shared with the kid and the drunkard wasn’t going anywhere. So, he made an attempt to conclude it. “Then at that rate," he retorted, taking advantage of her bizarre emotions towards the younger man, "Yu will never see you as a woman.” Nanako had nothing to dispute this, and the conversation was dropped. There was a recess in sound for some minutes.

 

“What’s taking your dad so long, anyway?”

Little did they know meows from outside the house would answer his question. “Nanako, do you mind?” Wood filtered the deep voice belonging to, without a doubt, Dojima. His daughter took that as her cue to open the door, given his hands were full of groceries.

Adachi glanced at Dojima, leaned sideways, and whispered to Yu, “Assuming you’ve been trying to sober up, you better get on the fast lane, kid. Bruised egos can wait.”

“Says who?”

“Huh…” It didn’t seem like anybody could reason with the kid soon. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Adachi returned to watching Nanako with minimal interest, but the sight of her having to take some of her dad’s hefty bags made him sit up. He checked to see if Yu would help, then murmured, “good-for-nothing,” before rushing to take the load off the girl.

“So where’s your cousin?” The uncle glanced around for his nephew. Yu heard Dojima’ deep voice this time and bolted to standing upright. He could pull himself together if he felt like it, especially when he needed to. Yu’s eyes opened as wide as they could but avoided direct contact with his uncle’s for good measure. Dojima found a rather stiff but red-faced looking young man and smiled. “Ah, there you are.” He set his shopping bags and made his way over to greet Yu with a pat on the shoulder. “I’ve been wondering when you were going to stop by. It’s great to see you again, welcome back.”

“Thanks for havin’ me, a pleasure to be here—“ Yu swallowed a hiccup. He hadn’t seen his uncle clean-shaven before, but Yu had a hunch he would return to the five o’clock shadow soon, with only a few wrinkles and creases to set him apart from his forty-year-old self. Amazing, his mother was nearly fifty and she didn’t look as old as her younger brother, but that might’ve been due to his smoking habits. “And ma’s fine, she said she might stop by next week.” Dojima puzzled at receiving an answer for a question he hadn’t posed yet, while Nanako felt more pleased with her cousin’s Freudian slip. She had never met her aunt before.

Whatever slinked in with Dojima, on the other hand, absorbed Adachi’s attention more. “Picked up a kitten, I see?”

Yu scowled. “Don’t be crude.”

“No, dumbass, I mean an actual cat.” Adachi wondered whether Yu got more filthy-minded or more prude. “Feline, mouser, Grimalkin, moggie, pussy—“

“Kitty?!” Nanako wheeled in her place.

Dojima glared at Adachi. “Yep.” He returned to Nanako with a pained expression. “I brought a stray home.” Nanako gasped at the sight of a cat glued to her father’s ankle. “Gave it fish and it won’t leave me, now.”

“O-o-oh, can we keep her?”

“Howtcha know izza ‘she’?” Yu shifted slightly in his place for an unobstructed view.

Nanako shrugged. “Because her eyes are so glossy, it ought to be a girl.”

“Well, whether it’s male or female,” Dojima interjected, “we can’t keep it.”

“You’re tossing her out on a cold night like this?!”

“No, no, it can stay for a bit ‘till we find someone to take it in.” Dojima picked his shopping bags up again as Nanako hurried to close the door. “More importantly, what’re we having for dinner?”

Adachi helped clear the bags into the fridge, eyeing the turkey slices and chicken. “Meat,” he thought, “anything with meat.”

“Could we have miso soup?” Asked Nanako, familiar enough with drunk men to even know what is or isn’t a good idea for dinner with her intoxicated cousin. “With seaweed, green onions, and tofu..”

“Sounds fine to me, let Yu and Adachi help you.”

 

Nanako filled the pot with a couple of cups of water and tossed a handful of kombu pieces in, turning the heat up till it boils. “Daddy, Whiskers is meowing, you should give her more fish.”

“Whiskers?” Adachi scoffed, tossing seaweed into a bowl of water. “You called her Whiskers?”

“Why not?”

“That’s like naming your daughter Moustache, give her a more original name.”

“Moustache zoundsh original enough for a girl,” remarked Yu, watching Nanako withdraw kombu and toss three cups of bonito flakes in. He wondered if his hands would be too doddery to help.

“We’re not naming it anything.” Dojima stressed on ‘it’, opening the fridge for the can of tuna. Adachi watched on with slight envy as Dojima closed the fridge and bent over to hand-feed the cat.

Nanako noticed. “Is anything wrong, Adachi-san? You look distracted.”

“Hm? No, nothing.” He furrowed his brows and returned to dicing tofu. “So what sort of fish have you got?”

“Cod, though I’m feeding the cat tuna.”

“Mm, cod, huh?” He moved onto cutting green onions. “Do you plan on having those for dinner?”

“Nope. A miso hot-pot‘s fine as it is.”

“Ah.” Adachi lifted the drenched seaweed out of the bowl and set it to divide into tiny fractions. Nanako strained the flakes into a bowl, resulting in dashi stock. This, she let simmer. "What about you, Yu-kun?" Asked Adachi. "Don't you miss cooking?"  
  
"...Adachi--"

"Don't remember those cute bento-boxes you used to make me?" Tohru teased. "The ones that never failed to make the guys at work ask if I had a girl--"

Loud noise from the television cut Adachi off as Yu turned it on for that purpose. Nanako wouldn't have caught onto her cousin's embarrassment; the show was when they watched together for a long time, so she simply assumed he wanted them to tune in for old time's sake.

“They’re still airing that?” Adachi sounded impressed. “Didn’t think it was that popular, I can’t even remember the name of the show.”

“Well, it’s always time once a week at this time, why not watch it at home?” “Can’t keep a television at home. Part of my parole.”

“Huh?” The girl positioned a colander onto the pot to melt miso paste into it.

“Yeah, no alcohol, drugs, voting in elections--” he numbered the restrictions off on his fingers-- “or televisions. The list goes on, but I’ll spare you.” Adachi nudged Nanako’s arm so she’d lift the colander and he could toss his vegetables into the pot. He heard a meow by his leg. “Just how much tuna did you give her?”

“Half the can,” answered Dojima.

Nanako chimed in, “It’s not like we eat much tuna anymore, why not give Whiskers the rest?”

“Stop naming it--” Yu took this as Dojima’s invariable preface to any mention of the cat. The man in question dropped into an armchair, rolling his neck after the long shopping trip. “And I left the can on the counter--you give it the rest, Adachi.” Adachi set aside a half-emptied bowl of green onions, saving the rest for Nanako to garnish. He unrolled the tin to crouch and feed the cat by hand. Was it his imagination, or could he smell tuna? It’s been years since he’d eaten fish. At this point, just the thought of it brought a gnawing sensation in his stomach.

“If you want fish,” observed Nanako, “you could just fry yourself some cod.”

“Was it that obvious?” He scratched behind the cat’s ears and lifted himself. “You all can go ahead and have miso, I’ll wait till I finish frying the cod before I help myself.”

“Didn’t plan on waitin’ for ya,” added Yu as he held Nanako’s hands while she poured the miso and vegetables into a large hot pot. Adachi withdrew two armfuls of ingredients from the fridge before pushing it closed with his hip.

 

The fried cods emerged smelling irresistible, but Adachi had no time to savor the fragrance before his miso grew cold, so he rushed over to join the rest at the dinner table—thrilled to get a chance at tasting fish for the first time in years. That is; before the counter jammed into his waist and upset the plate on its head. The cat took the rain of cod as an invitation to dinner. It darted about, catching them in the air piece by piece as an almost artful dance, while Adachi bent over pathetically. “That is going to be one fat little troll by sunrise,” remarked Tohru. Yu seemed almost as unhappy.

“Perfe’t! Ya wasted a good amount of cod fillet. Happy, now?” This caused Nanako to panic, and Dojima to wonder who they thought they were kidding—acting like Yu was anywhere near sober in an attempt to fool his uncle. Not that he minded.

“Oh, stuff it,” grumbled Adachi, supposing it was about time he hurried up and got on with having his serving of miso.

 

The men cleaned their bowls, but Nanako ate at a slower pace and checked Adachi at intervals. She didn’t want to leave him alone at the table, considering he had to start later. When she was done with her meal, Nanako sat waiting for the man to finish as well. Yu passed out onto the couch, and Dojima sat back with a can of beer. It seemed he wouldn’t be done anytime soon, so her eyes hovered over a kitchen—and her mind made a successful leap.

“Did you say you never had dessert in prison other than orange peels, sometimes?”

“Yep.”

Nanako didn’t know orange peels were meant to be eaten. “Huh! Well, I feel a little sorry about you losing your fired cod fillets, so instead of a side dish, why not have cake for dessert?” Adachi said nothing, so Nanako hopped up, rushed to the kitchen, and began rummaging the fridge. She emerged with the favorable outcome of finding the cake she bought the previous day.

“Crap--” Adachi’s eyes were fortunate enough to fall upon a grandfather wall clock by chance-- “I better go now.”

“Already?” Whined Nanako.

Her father checked the clock as well and grasped his meaning. “He needs to be home by a curfew; part of his parole.” Adachi nodded, reached for his blazer, and Nanako hurried after him to see him out with the cake box in hand. Dojima unfolded a blanket to drape over Yu before following.

Yu opened his eyes a bit, hissing, “Izzit shtill today?”

“Yeah, Friday,” Dojima answered, stopping in his tracks.

“Good. I was shupposed to meet Yoshke on Shaturday mornin’. ” He sat up and looked at the clock, asking, “What time is it?” Dojima took this as a rhetorical question, so he left Yu to read for himself. It didn’t occur to him Yu struggled to see in the first place. Yu went on to cry, “What a curious clock! The numbersh are all funny…” Yu cut himself off, when it occurred to him nobody else was in the room.

 

The parent and child faced the young man with only the threshold of the entrance between them. Nanako grumbled, “It’s a pity your curfew’s so early, my bed time’s hours after that!”

Adachi didn’t want to complain--especially not in front of Dojima--so rather than agreeing, he raised a hand to bid them goodbye. “Well, I’ll be--”

“Wait! You haven’t taken your cake yet.” Adachi paused in his steps, and Nanako nudged the box into his hands. “There’s a fork inside, try a bite now.” He eyed the box, the girl, and the box once again, before slowly opening it and fractioning off a forkful. Despite not being freshly-baked, it was the sweetest thing he’d had in a while.

“Hey...this is great--” Nanako couldn’t remember the last time she saw him smile like that-- “what sort of a cake is it?”

“Thought you’d like it; it’s a cabbage cake!” Declared Nanako with pride. For a moment, nobody said anything. She proceeded to break the silence and explain, “Spotted it at the cake shop, and it was such a funny-sounding flavor, I had to try it.” To this, Adachi had a remark or two in mind, but shook them out of his head and concluded that cake was cake.

“Whatever it is, I like it.” He swallowed his mouthful and shrugged with a hard expression, before glancing up at Nanako, who couldn’t help but beam at the achievement of making him smile. He grinned back, looking almost—if the two weren’t mistaken—bashful. Tohru gave the two a mock-salute. “Well, I’ll be off--” But just as he was about to leave, he felt a force tug on the hem of his pants. “What now?” His eyes met that of a glistening, green pair. The surrounding fur wasn’t visible in the dark.

“I think Whiskers wants to go home with you!” Nanako giggled, and for once, Dojima didn’t tell her off for naming a stray.

Adachi knitted his brows. “No, thanks, Calamity; I actually plan on eating fish.”

“Perfect.” Nanako lifted her baby off the ground and deposited her into Adachi’s free arm. “You two can share!”

“Yeah, no.” He passed her back. “I’m not kidding, my apartment is a kitten magnet already--”

“Oh, all the better,” she returned her into his arms. “You were always a cat person.”

“Except I can’t take Calamity in now, because, you see--” This turned into a game of hot potato-- “No women in my apartment, get it? And she’d probably be dead before my parole’s over.”

“But Whiskers isn’t a woman, she’s still only a girl!”

“Even worse.” Adachi tried to remove the cat again, but Nanako’s hands kept pushing her deeper into his sleeves. “That’s just illegal.” Dojima was about to smack Adachi upside the head for his off-color joke, had a kitten not been in his arms. He wouldn’t need to, for the cat bopped up like a jack-in-the-box and left a scratch across Adachi’s face. He flinched but was too tired to make a sound. A sound of laughter punctuated this as the group called their attention to the silver-haired young man chuckling between his uncle and his cousin.

"...Sorry," Yu cleared his throat and hiccupped. The brief nap seemed to reduce his drowsy expression and other less-than-endearing symptoms of his intoxication. With a childish beam on his face, and the moonlight subduing his ruddy complexion into a youthful flush, Tohru could've sworn he looked seventeen again. He looked like that same, wide-eyed kitten who'd pursue Adachi through every corner in that tiny town for whatever it is Yu saw in Tohru. Adachi's shoulders dropped as he exhaled in resignation.

“...Okay, look, I’ll take Calamity in. And for the record, that’s only because I wouldn’t want my officer to get suspicious at how long I’m taking to get home.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, as the smallest slip-up on his end could get him behind bars again in no time.

“You will take care of her, won’t you?” Dojima urged, looking fretful. “Feed her and all?”

“What’re you worried about it, for?” Adachi teased, knowing that the one who grew the most attached was Dojima, despite his caution not to. It was no use, Adachi knew that when Nanako’s father lets someone into his house for dinner, they’re practically family--no matter how much trouble they cause. It was the trait in question that saved his ass, however, so Adachi decided to give his old friend a break. “Yeah, I’ll take care of this little Calamity. Relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first four (and perhaps four most important characters) that got me into Persona 4 when I had only played 5 at the time. This one’s probably seven months old. Yu’s harsh towards Tohru here for the comedy, but I’m extremely fond of the bastard myself, and would like to think Yu was more sweet-tempered towards the guy as a teenager—while Adachi kept him around like a stray cat.


End file.
